Episode 5326/5327 (23rd December 2019)
Summary Plot Sienna is delighted to receive the dollshouse as a Christmas present, and even more so when Liberty reveals that she’s pregnant. Mitchell is upset over being dumped by Scott. Darren, Mandy, Ollie, Ella, Cindy and Hilton celebrate Christmas together. Darren points out that Cindy won’t be so happy when Luke arrives. Liberty shows three dolls which she has designed to look like them. Sienna gives Brody a present, and he is pleased to find that it’s a drone. Sienna points out that she got his hints about wanting to fly, but Brody whispers to Liberty that he meant a lesson on flying a plane. Martine comforts Mitchell. Walter tells his family that they’ll all be going to the church service. A carol singer approaches Maxine for money, but she says that she has no change before having a coughing fit and taking a tablet. She bumps into Damon, Brody and Liberty, who have told Damon the good news, and Maxine tries to make conversation with them. Damon refuses to talk to Maxine and leaves. Ella is unimpressed with her present from Darren. Cindy gets annoyed with Ollie over being loved-up with Brooke. Darren tries to calm DJ with a Christmas rap, but embarrasses his family. Cindy manages to calm DJ, despite her terrible singing. Martine tells Walter that he was too hard on Mitchell, but Walter thinks that the service is what Mitchell needs to get his mind off his break-up. Sienna tells the Deverauxs the good news and they are thrilled for her. Sienna agrees to attend Walter’s Christmas church service with Liberty and Brody. Martine tells Walter that he’s a pillar of the community, but pitiless to his family. He says that Martine is the last person that he would be lectured about being a good parent, angering her. She says that it’s the toughest time of the year for her, and that if she wants to wrap Mitchell in cotton will, then Walter should allow her to. Mandy and Darren invite Toby and Celeste over to theirs but they decline. The church service gets underway and Walter delivers a sermon, ditching his planned speech. He recalls how a brave doctor saved Mitchell the day he was born, and now Mitchell is now one himself. Mitchell is touched by Walter’s speech. Martine is also warmed by Walter’s words. Toby is infuriated by Walter’s words, saying that he’s a hypocrite as he talks of “Martine’s precious son”, when they cast their own son out. Sienna tells Maxine the good news and Maxine is delighted. Sienna invites her for Christmas dinner, and Maxine is touched. Sienna tells her that it’s her house so Damon will have to be OK with her being there. Walter receives a present. Toby tells Celeste that he has the right to be angry, but Toby loses his bottle when he goes to confront them. Cindy is furious when Luke turns up and makes snide remarks about him before telling him to leave. Damon tells Maxine that he was hoping that she would give him an annulment. Damon gives Minnie an inflatable ice palace and takes Minnie to play in the park just as them. Liberty convinces a reluctant Damon to let Maxine go along with them. Lisa tells Goldie why Mitchell is upset. Goldie has no sympathy for Mitchell after what he did to Cleo, and Lisa is angry at her for her remarks, especially on Christmas Day. Goldie is delighted to be surprised by Nana’s arrival. Walter apologises to Martine for his previous comment, as he’s realised how he’s put Mitchell first. They agree to leave the past in the past. Celeste and Toby watch them. Darren invites Luke back to the flat. Darren tries to encourage Luke to tell Cindy the truth but he refuses. He sees that Luke is going to help Joel with the soup kitchen and tells Luke that he’s coming with him and is not taking no for an answer. Sienna tests Brody’s drone but gets it stuck. Through the drone camera, she sees Brody and Liberty talking of the truth behind Liberty’s pregnancy. She is devastated. Cindy tries to make Luke jealous. Sienna is heartbroken as she watches the drone footage of Brody and Liberty talking. She throws the apron onto the ground and takes her anger out on the village decorations and tree. Martine finds her breaking down in tears and reveals that Liberty and Brody slept together - the baby isn’t hers. Martine comforts her. Damon can’t help but take an interest when Maxine talks about a support group. Maxine has a coughing fit and takes a pill. Damon thinks that she’s faking and refuses to believe her. Maxine tells Damon that she’ll give him an annulment. Sienna vents to Martine, who tries to comfort her. Sienna tells Martine of her history of having her children stolen from her; first Nico, then Sophie and Sebastian. Martine tells her that she’s been through the same pain, and reveals that she gave a child up for adoption and Mitchell has no idea. Sienna tells Martine that she still has a chance to find her children, and Martine tells her that she might still have her baby. Martine tells her that if she raised the baby, she might see it as her own, and tells her to fight for her child. Being there for Mitchell now gives her life purpose. She encourages Sienna to pretend that she doesn’t know, as she could still get everything she wished for. Cindy explodes at Luke and throws her drink over him. Luke snaps and admits that he has a terminal illness. Mandy and Cindy are shocked. Nana leads a conga line in the pub. She vows to take control of the family to reconcile them. Luke finally tells Cindy and Mandy the truth, he has a form of dementia. Luke reveals that he told Darren but he made him keep it a secret. He reveals that he dumped Cindy as he didn’t want her to become his carer. Cindy is in shock. Walter tells Mitchell of how he felt and acted after Gloria’s death. Martine encourages Mitchell to express his emotions - anything that helps him deal with his break-up. He ends up bursting into tears. Toby is furious to see her comforting Mitchell and Celeste stops him from going over. Mandy opens up to Luke about losing Grace. She tells him that they all want to help, and Luke says that Cindy didn’t do anything, but thinks that she made the right call. Nana announces that they’re about to start karaoke, but nobody else is allowed to sing “Shake Your Booty”. Goldie congratulates Liberty and Brody as Sienna arrives. Sienna pretends not to know the truth. Cindy bursts into tears on the steps of 65 Christleton Terrace. Maxine tries to keep Minnie warm with no heating and is only able to give Minnie a small present. Celeste tells Toby that he has to control himself, and that he almost ruined everything. She says that from now on, they do things her way. She pulls out a photo of Mitchell and Scott from the drawer, and tells Toby that they need to know everything before they act. Sienna looks at the dolls of herself, Brody and Liberty, saying that she can stay quiet for nine months, take the baby then make Brody and Liberty pay, throwing the dolls of them onto the floor. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Kinsella - Eva Lorente *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Notes *This was an hour long episode. *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019